


Planning ahead

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek is a Good Alpha, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always had a big family and it would be nice to start one of my own…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning ahead

"Derek…?"

"Mhh?" Derek hummed, pulling the younger closer, gently nipping his ear and stretched his legs contently.

"Do you wanna have children...?"

Derek sat up and Stiles did the same, looking down at the omega, noticing the ways his cheeks were slightly red but his eyes determined. Derek fell down again, hands behind his head, making Stiles lie down on his chest.

"Yeah, I guess… I've always had a big family and it would be nice to start one of my own… Why?"

Stiles shrugged. "Just wondering. I know that I have to give you pups at some point-"

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." Stiles said, grabbing Derek's chin to make him look down. "I want to have a family with you Derek. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I wanna go to college. I wanna have you for myself, I wanna be selfish and crave for your attention everyday. I wanna travel the world with you and I wanna see so many things but I know that my duty as your mate is to stay with you and give you children."

Derek sighed and turned around so that he was hovering above Stiles, gently reaching down to caress his cheek. "Stiles, I would never take away your freedom to do all that. You're my mate, not my slave. You can do whatever you want with your life, without having to ask me for permission.”

Stiles looked at him and reached out, gently touching his face. “I’m glad I chose you. Not many alphas would have let their omega do that. A lot think of us as slaves-“

“I know.” Derek said darkly. “I’ve seen too many unhappy omegas and it’s wrong. It’s always been wrong.”

“It’s not you fault. Your family is doing everything they can to help omegas.”

“Sometimes it just feels so hopeless. We’re fighting against a centuries old tradition that only started because of a need to survive. Now when there is no reason for it anymore most alphas have gotten too fond of the system and have far too much power for us to do much.”

“It might go slow but something is happening Derek. There are a lot of alphas that believe the same as you and most of the beta population does the same. It’s changing Derek.” Stiles leaned up to kiss the older man who smiled, kissing back gently.

“How do you always know what to say?”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of practice.” Stiles smiled and Derek rolled his eyes.

“We’ll plan our future along the way.”

“Yeah… sounds good.”


End file.
